Citas a ciegas
by Melpomene24
Summary: La única forma de aliviar un corazón roto por el amor es con otro amor,¿será cierto que un clavo saca a otro clavo? Lo sé mal summary, pasen y lean me ayudarían mucho es mi primer fic :3
1. --Prólogo--

Hola, espero que se encuentren bien, el día de hoy vengo con lo que sería mi primer fic, si encuentran algún error o tienen alguna sugerencia para mí les agradeceré mucho que me lo digan n.n

Sin más que decir me despido n.n/

Disclaimer: Los personajes de Inazuma Eleven son de Level-5

Cita a ciegas

Ya habían pasado 5 días desde que Genda había terminado con Haruna, la verdad Haruna no tenía ganas de salir de su habitación no quería estar en esa penosa situación en donde todos te ven con ojos de lastima y aun más no quería soporta el ''te lo advertí'' de Kidou ya llevaba 4 días encerrada sin levantarse de su cama y podía seguir hasta 10 más, pero las cosas nunca son perfectas en la mañana de ese día había recibido un mensaje de sus amigas advirtiéndole que si no asistía el día de hoy a el entrenamiento le contarían a Kidou todo, con toda la pereza del mundo Haruna se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño al entrar y verse en el espejo no se reconoció, su cabello parecía un nido, sus ojos estaban rojos ,tenía unas ojeras horribles y si eso no no fuera poco olía peor que los chicos después de el entrenamiento.

Despues de bañarse,vestirse, peinarse y lavarse los dientes alistó sus cosas para el entrenamiento, la verdad no quería ir pero no tenía opción, así salió de su casa y se dirigio a el entrenamiento al llegar todos corrieron a saludarla y ella tuvo que fingir una sonrisa que todos creyeron o eso creía ella, después de todo el alboroto los chicos continuaron con la práctica y ella se dirigió a ''ayudar'' a las otras managers.

Haruna-chan, te hemos extrañado mucho-dijo Fuyuka

Sí, no te imaginas lo difícil que fue convencer a Kidou de que estabas enferma y que por eso no venías-dijo Natsumi

Realmente lo más difícil fue evitar que fuera a verte-dijo Aki

Gracias por su ayuda chicas, ¿Se lo han dicho a alguien más?-dijo Haruna

No, tampoco se lo hemos contado a Rika, de lo contrario ya todos se hubiesen dado cuenta dijo-Natsumi

¿Qué no me han contado?-apareció de la nada Rika que se suponía estaba entrenando con Touko

Todas quedarón anonadadas al oír su voz y para disimular un tanto la incomodidad del momento se retiraron con el pretexto de que iban a entregarle a los chicos las botellas de agua.

Haruna-chan , ¿podemos hablar?-dijo Rika

Sí-dijo Haruna

Genda me terminó-dijo Haruna antes de cualquier pregunta

La reacción de Rika fue extraña, no parecía sorprendida, más bien tenía esa típica cara que pone cuando está tramando algo.

¿Por eso no venías?-preguntó Rika

Sí-dijo Haruna

¿Que dirías si te digo que sé cómo puedes olvidar a Genda?-dijo Rika

¿Cómo es eso posible?-preguntó Haruna sorprendida

¿Haz escuchado el dicho ''un clavo saca a otro clavo''?-preguntó Rika

Sí, pero no jugaré con los sentimientos de alguien más-respondió Rika

No te preocupes, no será así, tú déjamelo a mi ¿te parece?-dijo Rika

E-está bien-dijo Haruna confundida

Hoy en la noche te escribiré un mensaje-dijo Rika para después irse a entrenar con Touko nuevamente

Haruna se dirigió con el resto de las managers y así termino el entrenamiento, repartiendo botellas de agua y bocadillos, para su suerte hoy Kidou no había asistido por que tenía una cita con el dentista o algo así.Al terminar el entrenamiento se dirigió a su casa y tal y como lo había prometido Rika le escribió un mensaje que decía:

''Haruna-chan estoy afuera de tú casa, ábreme''

Haruna abrió la puerta y vio a Rika que no estaba sola, había traído a Touko.-ambas saludaron y entraron

Bien Haruna-chan el plan es este, te he conseguido 7 citas con chicos que conoces, cada día te enviaré un mensaje diciéndote donde y a que hora debes ver a este chico y no te diré quien es-dijo Rika

¿Cómo sabre si me gusta si no sé quien es?-dijo Haruna

La idea es que los conozcas más y que no te dejes llevar por lo que ya sabes-dijo Rika

Entiendo, pero mi hermano no estará de acuerdo si se entera-dijo Haruna

Para eso he traído a Touko quien había estado muy callada y sonrojada, cómo tú ya sabés a Kidou le gusta Touko y resulta que a Touko le gusta Kidou, así que ella se encargará de entretenerlo mientras tu estás con los chicos-dijo Rika orgullosa

Touko-chan,¿estás dispuesta?-preguntó Haruna

Sí-dijo Touko sonrojada

¿Que dices?,¿Lo harás?-le preguntó Rika a Haruna

Sí-dijo Haruna

Bien, mañana empiezas, prepara tú bikini mañana por que mañana irás a la playa a las 8:30am-dijo Rika

Entiendo-dijo Haruna nerviosa de solo pensar en usar un bikini

Bien Haruna chan nos retiramos-dijo Rika al salir de la casa de Haruna

Ese había sido un día demasiado largo para ella, estaba algo nerviosa pero tenía un buen presenimento,así por primera vez desde hace 5 días se había dormido sin llorar.


	2. Un día en la playa

Hola, el día de hoy traigo el segundo capitulo de este Fic, espero que les guste y ya saben si tienen alguna sugerencia para mi se las agradeceré demasiado.

Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Inazuma Eleven me pertenece, son propiedad de level-5

Un día en la playa

Haruna estaba muy nerviosa por su cita, tanto que había llegado 15 minutos antes de lo acordado para según ella ''acostumbrarse al bikini'', en esos 15 minutos no paro de pensar que la iban a dejar plantada hasta que cierto chico apareció gritando su nombre.

Haruna-chan-gritó el chico mientras la saluda con la mano desde lejos

¿Ese es Goengi-kun?-dijo Haruna incrédula, al puno de quitarse sus anteojos y limpiarlos.

Hola Haruna-chan- dijo Goengi cuando ya se había acercado a ella.

Hola Goengi-kun-dijo Haruna con una leve sonrisa, era real Goengi sería su cita.

Has llegado antes, ¿No te he hecho esperar mucho?-preguntó Goengi

No, descuida, acababa de llegar-dijo Haruna con una linda y tierna sonrisa

¿Vamos a caminar un rato?-preguntó Goengi

Sí, me parece bien-respondió Haruna

Así empezaron a caminar en silencio por un rato hasta que Goengi decidió hablar

Haruna-chan,luces muy linda hoy-dijo Goengi

Gracias, tú te ves muy guapo también -dijo Haruna con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas

Ambos estaban sonrojados y un poco incómodos, hubo silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez fue Haruna quien lo rompió.

Goengi-kun,¿tú sabías que ibas a tener una cita conmigo?-preguntó Haruna

Sí, sino, no hubiese venido,¿tú no sabias que ibas a salir conmigo?-preguntó Goengi algo confundido

No, Rika dijo que eran citas a ciegas-dijo Haruna también confundida

Ella solo me dijo que me presentará aquí a las 8:30 para tener una cita contigo-dijo Goengi

¿Ella escogió el lugar?-preguntó Haruna

Sí, yo te hubiese llevado a un lugar más romantico-dijo Goengi sonrojado.

Que lindo-dijo Haruna Sonrojada

Haruna tú me...Goengi iba a decir algo pero escucharon algo que los desconcertó

¡Quiero Heladoooo!-gritó alguien que ellos conocían bien

¿MIDORIKAWA?-dijo Haruna asustada, ella sabía que después de Rika, Midorikawa era el más chismoso del equipo.

Y no solo él también están Hiroto, Endou y Tsunami -dijo Goengi que se había puesto tan pálido cómo Fubuki.

Si mi hermano se entera de que estoy aquí contigo, nos mata a los dos-dijo Haruna

Ya sé que hacer-Goengi tomo la mano de Haruna y corrió tan rapido cómo Kazemaru a meterse a el agua

Buen plan, ellos no vendrán por aquí en un rato-dijo Haruna

Dales las espalda, tal vez no nos reconocen-dijo Goengi

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con los otros chicos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

¡Quiero Heladoooo!-dijo Midorikawa

Midorikawa, aquí no hay helados ya te lo dije 3 veces, no molestes más-dijjo Hiroto

Chicos juguemos Fútbol-dijo Endou

Endou, hoy es nuestro día de descanso, mejor hagamos otra cosa-dijo Midorikawa, si el no tenía su helado nadie sería feliz

Chicos, miren acaso aquella no es Haruna-dijo Tsunami

Deja de decir tonterías dijo-Midorikawa

¿Ese no es Goengi?, el que está a su lado-dijo Endou

Claro que no, Goengi odia la playa-dijo nuevamente Midorikawa

Vamos a alquilar unas tablas les enseñaré a surfear-dijo Tsunami

Sí-respondieron todos

-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Haruna y Goengi-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se han ido-dijo Haruna

Bien,limpiémonos la arena y salgamos de aquí-dijo Goengi

Bien-Dijo Haruna mientras se sumergía para limpiarse la arena,pero algo sucedió al salir se dio cuenta de que había perdido la parte de arriba de su bikini, así que se decidió adentrarse un poco más en el agua, no quería que Goengi la viera.

Haruna-chan¿estás bien?-preguntó Goengi mientras se acercaba a ella

Sí, pero...perdí la parte de arriba de mi bikini-dijo Haruna

Yo,yo buscaré ayuda, quédate aquí-dijo el para después salir corriendo en busca de la ayuda de alguien

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. Con los chicos.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Miren, ahí viene Goengi-dijo Tsunami

Hirotoooo-gritaba Goengi

¿Me está llamando?-preguntó Hiroto

Eso parece -dijo Midorkawa

Ya vuelvo-dijo Hiroto para dirigirse con Goengi

Hiroto, yo necesito tú ayuda-dijo Goengi cansado por correr

¿Qué sucede?-dijo Hiroto

Verás, estoy teniendo una cita con una chica y ella acaba de perder la parte de arriba de su bikini y yo no sé que hacer-dijo Goengi nervioso y preocupado

¿Con Haruna?-dijo Hiroto

No, bueno...sí-dijo Goengi

Lo sabía, los vimos en la playa-dijo Hiroto

¿Todos nos vieron?-preguntó Goengi

No, Midorikawa los convenció de que no eran ustedes, esta molesto por no comer helado y por lo de Haruna solo comprale otro en la tienda-dijo Hiroto

No puedo, no sé que talla usa y recurrí a ti por que ya sabes, vives con muchas chicas-dijo Goengi

Bien, te ayudaré espera aquí-dijo Hiroto que fue a la tienda y se devolvió como si fuera a comprar unos simples chicles

¿Estas seguro de que le quedará?-preguno Goengi

Sí, adiós apresúrate o se congelara, saluda a Haruna-chan por mi y descuida no le diré a nadie-dijo Hiroto mientras se devolvía con Endou y los demás.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Con Haruna-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Moriré de hipotermia-se quejó Haruna

Harunaaaa-chan-grito Goengi

Toma dijo cansado, Hiroto lo compro y te envía saludos-dijo Goengi

Gracias Goengi-kun-dijo Haruna que ya se había puesto el Bikini

¿Ha dicho algo Hiroto-kun?-preguntó Haruna

No, prometió No decir nada-dijo Goengi

Bien-dijo Haruna

Creo que será mejor que comamos algo y que te vaya a dejar a tú casa-dijo Goengi

Me parece bien-dijo Haruna con una sonrisa

Salieron del agua y compraron unos batidos de frutas después dejaron la playa y todas las cosas locas que habían sucedido, tomaron un taxi y se dirigieron a la casa de Haruna.

-.-.-.-.-.-En el Taxi-.-.-.-.-

Goengi-Kun, antes de que los chicos aparecieran tú me ibas a decir algo,¿que era?-preguntó Haruna

Te iba decir que tú me gustas mucho-dijo Goengi

Haruna sólo se sonrojo y hubo un silencio enorme

Aquí es-dijo Haruna

Deténgase aquí -Dijo Goengi al conductor

Gracias por todo Goengi-kun-dijo Haruna para después darle un beso de despedida en la mejilla y bajarse del taxi.

Adiós Haruna-chan-dijo Goengi con un enorme sonrojo después le dio su dirección al taxista y así terminó su cita.

No había ni insertado la llave para abrir la puerta de su casa cuando de repente la puerta de su casa se abrió mostrando a Rika adentro

¿Que haces aquí?-preguntó Haruna

Vine a decirte que tu cita de mañana será en el zoológico a las 9:00 así que prepárate-dijo Haruna

Ya veo, ¿pero no me preguntarás nada?-dijo Haruna

Yo lo sé todo muajajajajajaja-Rió Rika malvadamente y así salió de su casa con un dramático portazo.

Así Haruna terminó su día con una ducha caliente y con las palabras de Goengi en la mente ''Tú me gustas mucho''.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hasta aquí el cap, espero que les haya gustado, me costó un poco escribirlo

Matta ne 3


	3. El zoológico

¡Hola!, sé que ha pasado muchooo tiempo desde que subí el fic, casi un año...pero tengo una buena excusa, experimenté mi primera ruptura amorosa, pero ya volví y deseo terminar este fic unu.  
Sin más que decir me despido, espero que lo disfruten.

"No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida, probablemente mi cita ya se ha ido, que vergüenza ni si quiera me he arreglado bien",todos estos pensamientos inundaban la mente de una apurada Haruna mientras estaba atascada en la fila para ingresar al zoológico.

Buenas tardes señorita,son 20 ¥ -Dijo el hombre que vendía las entradas del zoológico.  
Sí, aquí tie...-Palideció la peliazul al recordar que había dejado su cartera en su cómoda.

¿Pasa algo señorita?-preguntó el hombre al ver la reacción de la Otonashi.

¡Al fin te encuentro Haruna-chan!,aquí tiene señor que sean 2 entradas por favor-Apareció de la nada un chico con un corte extraño.

-  
Dentro del Zoo.  
¡Fudo-kun!-Exclamó Haruna sorprendida.

Ha sido mucho tiempo y según me han informado, no lo has pasado muy bien-Dijo el estratega mientras esbozaba una sonrisa algo cínica.

Pues no me quejo, pero podría estar mejor, ¿Que ha sido de ti?-Preguntó Haruna aún conmocionada por su cita.

Pues, por ahora soy el su capitán del Royal Academy,no me quejo pero espero pronto poder superar a Sakuma y ser el capitán de una vez por todas-Habló convencido el peli verde.

Etto...¿Por qué has venido hoy?-Preguntó Haruna.

Eso es simple-Dijo Fudo mientras acarralaba a la peli azul contra la pared-A pesar de que eres la hermana de ese estupido Kido, eres una chica muy lista y guapa.

Haruna estaba sonrojada a más no poder, sentía su corazón acelerándose y no podía mover ni un sólo músculo, ¿Qué haría Fudo con ella?.

Descuida preciosa, aunque creas lo contrario soy un caballero y no haré nada que tú no quieras-Dijo el del mohicano para después darle un poco de espacio a la Otonashi-Cuando estés más tranquila dime y empezaremos con nuestro recorrido.

Descuida, podemos empezar ya, estoy bien-Dijo Haruna sonrojada.

¿Cual animal quieres ver primero?, en el panfleto dice que tienen leones, elefantes, zebras, hipopótamos y al parecer también hay pingüinos-Dijo Fudo.

¡Veamos los elefantes!-Dijo emocionada la peliazul.

Oye...crees que nos podamos dar la mano mientras recorremos el zoológico-Dijo Fudo mientras apartaba la mirada.

Claro que sí Fudo-Kun-dijo la Otonashi enternecida.

Así transcurrió la tarde, ya habían visto casi todos los animales del zoo, pero habían decidido dejar lo mejor para el final, los pingüinos que recién se inauguraban.

Mira Fudo-Kun que lindos se ven los pingüinos, parece como si estuviesen saludando-Dijo emocionada Haruna.

Tienes razón,¡Mira como caminan!,son realmente adorables Haruna-Chan-Dijo el Mohicano con una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

Todo parecía ir de maravilla hasta que la peliazul vio algo que la dejó impactada.

Fudo-Kun, quiero irme, sácame de aquí por favor-Dijo la Otonashi con lagrimas en sus ojos.

¿Que sucede Haruna-chan?-Preguntó un preocupado Fudo a lo que peli azul respondió señalando a un punto entre la multitud, pudo ver a Genda besando a una chica .

Haruna, no llores y no permitas que él te haga sentir mal, quizá no soy el adecuado para decírtelo, pero tienes 7 chicos que morirían por ti y yo soy uno de esos, espero que me escojas y me puedas dar una oportunidad-Dijo el ojo verde mientras abrazaba tiernamente a la peliazul.

Gracias Fudo kun-Dijo Haruna mientras correspondía el abrazo.

No hay nada que agradecer está obscureciendo es hora de que vayamos a casa.

Así terminaron su día, entre sonrisas, lagrimas y sonrojos Haruna descubrió una nueva faceta de Fudo, una linda y amable.  
Al llegar a su casa Haruna subió corriendo las escaleras y entró a su habitación ahí en la cómoda de su cama vio su cartera y a un lado su móvil, sonrió un poco para después tomar su móvil y revisar un mensaje entrante.  
"Que salida tan emotiva has tenido Haruna-chan, pero mantén tu mente abierta, mañana te espera una cita en el parque de atracciones a las 12:00pm, espero que te diviertas".

Estoy empezando a creer que Rika está loca-Pensó Haruna.


End file.
